Many websites provide the capability for users to login to view their personal information, or other information that the user wants to keep private, or even access the functionality provided by the website. Oftentimes, an added level of security is established by generating a challenge to a user attempting to login. Most commonly the challenge is the generation of a secret question or the generation of a Completely Automated Public Turing test to tell Computer and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) to guard against possible fraudulent login attempts, and login by bots and other automated devices. Additional techniques exist to challenge the user, including those based other account-related information previously provided by the user.
These additional techniques designed to challenge a potentially fraudulent user leverage information that the account owner has identified and defined as account authentication information. For example, such information may be a favorite restaurant or the name of the first pet of the account owner. Therefore, a fraudulent user with the account owner's information, including this information identified as authentication information, can easily successfully overcome the authentication challenge.